thefollowingfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Mead
"He's teaching me how to be free." Charles Mead was one of Joe Carroll's followers. Biography 2010 He was assigned to gather intelligence on Claire Matthews for Joe Carroll and also helped him set up secure servers for his Followers to use. It is known that he is ex-military and in love with Claire. He served as a Corporal with the Cyber Surveillance Unit and spent four years in Baghdad and two in Kandahar before getting a psychiatric discharge. 2013 Charles is first seen bringing Claire to his safe house on the understanding she would be able to see her son. After not seeing her son and believing an ulterior motive she tries to escape, but is captured by Charles and forced to stay. As she notices surveillance photos of her taken by Charles, he yells that she wasn't supposed to see those. While gathering the photos to be put away he is overcome by his love of her,formed while following her, and then kisses her, to which he immediately apologizes and bashes his head into a wall. Claire helps bandage him up just before the FBI arrive and try to save her, but Charles escapes through a back passageway. It is later revealed that Emma and the others were to bring Joey to them and take all of them to the house where Joe would later meet up with them. Charles was very trusted by Carroll and the other Followers, until he failed to recapture Claire Matthews again and asked Joe Carroll to kill him for failing his mission. He once told Joe that he had killed nine people in the military, only five of whom belonged to the enemy; the others were "people he wanted dead". Personality Charles was a violent man and willing to hurt and kill without remorse. A perfect example of this is when Mike Weston was captured and Charles was chosen to fight him and try to get him to talk. He also willingly shot Bo to tie up loose ends. As former military, Charles had a code of honor. Due to this, he would often do all he could to keep his promises. When the daughter of the warden of the prison that Joe was being held at was taken hostage, Charles promised Joey Matthews that the daughter would not be harmed, and it was shown that he kept his word when the FBI found her alive. It's unknown whether or not he did this out of honor, but when Mike Weston was being questioned by the Followers, Charles, while initially punching him while he still wasn't standing, was patient and waited until he was up and ready before attacking and stopped immediately after he felt he won. Because of his honor and devotion to Joe Carroll, Charles would often feel regret and remorse if he felt he let Joe down or done something Joe wouldn't be happy about. This was shown when he failed to bring Claire to Joe and spent most of his time at the Followers' house at work and told Joe upon seeing him that he would find Claire. He would sometimes even go as far as to punish himself physically, such as when he smashed his head against a wall after kissing Claire, declaring that he "should never touch (her) like that." His honor and devotion to Joe were ultimately shown after he failed to find Claire a second time and he willingly submitted to his own execution at the hands of Joe. Known victims *Unspecified date prior to 2010, Iraq: **Five people killed in the line of duty: ***Three terrorists ***Two Iraqi soldiers *Pre-2010, unspecified location: **Four unnamed people *2010, unspecified location in Virginia: **Claire Matthews (stalked for three years) *2013: **Claire Matthews (non-fatally choked; relented) **Bo (shot in the temple) **Mike Weston (abducted; assaulted and beaten; was rescued) Trivia *Charles is the first follower to be killed by its leader. Charles was the only follower killed by Joe until he killed Tim in Forgive. Category:Serial Killers Category:Killed by Joe Carroll Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Followers Category:Deceased followers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist